(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aquatic sports and, more particularly to aquatic attire that provides torso support for a user when in a prone position on a hard surface.
(2) Description of Related Art
In aquatic sports a variety of boards are used on which to lie or ride on when in water, non-limiting examples of which may include surfboards, kick boards, body boards, paddle boards, etc. As illustrated in the prior art FIG. 1, in using such boards, it is the customary practice for the user 100 to lie prone on his stomach along the upper surface of the board 102. The prone position of the user 100 on the board 102 causes the upper torso to rise above the surface of the board 102, with the torso solely supported by the skeletal frame, particularly, the back of the user 100. This causes a strain or fatiguing of the lumbar region as well as the thoracic and cervical spine due to the arch of the back, which is sustained for a relatively long time, causing chronic back pain, muscle tension, postural imbalance, and other physical problems.
Accordingly, a long-standing need has existed in aquatic sports that would provide an ergonomic means for torso support for a person in prone position, that would relax the lumbar and upper back muscles, increase blood flow circulation, and decrease relative discomfort in the upper and lower back by decreasing compression of skeletal facet joints, disks, and nerves, while supporting the abdomen and the pelvis regions of the torso.